


Monk Aramis (drawing)

by ShyQuill (Karjul)



Series: Musketeers Drawings [12]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/ShyQuill
Summary: I've finished my portrait of monk Aramis.  I'm still working on my earth tone Aramis drawing but I do so love him in black and white.Also I wanted to say thank you to everyone that commented on my last drawing and sorry I didn't get a chance to respond personally to each one.





	

I'm here on tumblr - <http://karjulshyquill.tumblr.com/> Feel free to come have a chat.

 


End file.
